Just The Girl
by Lilspring
Summary: Ryoma's first crush was just not there


I don't own Prince of Tennis or the song by The Click Five

**"Just the Girl"**

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'

_I was walking with my friends till I saw her walking by herself. She acts like an ice queen but I know her, she isn't._

She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion

_It was funny I tried to talk to her but she pushed me in the pool._

She laughs at my dreams  
but I dream about her laughter

_She laughed at me when I fell in. But the funny thing is that I keep remembering it._

Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after

_Soon I kept bugging her day after day._

_[Chorus:]_  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

_Every girl jumps at me and hey I'm anti-social. And I only have one in my sight._

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

_I opened the radio and I heard this song. Heh, cruel irony, this song. It just describes me too much._

She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour

_She blackmails people if they aren't to her demands but somehow I'm safe. I haven't gotten blackmailed._

She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
the more I adore her  
what can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

_I got caught staring at her again but I just can't help but to follow her every whim._

_[Chorus]_

And when she sees it's me  
on her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

_I somehow got her phone number and try to call her. She never did pick it up but if she did we talk for 1 minute then her parents call for her. It as if she knows what will happen next._

But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head  
still ringin' in my head

_We actually talked after she saw Karupin. She is actually making people hate her but it never seem to work. She tried to be anti-social like me._

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined

_The next day I have the right material to tell her. Then I told her I'm moving to Japan. She cried and broke down screaming "I knew it I knew it!" I was heartbroken._

_[Chorus]_

Cause she's bittersweet  
she knocks me off of my feet  
and I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

_Then I'm at my new school. One of my tennis team members had confessed his love for me. A he told me that. Yes him._

She's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but I keep comin' back for more

_I kept thinking of her then it soon stopped and I had fallen for my confessor_._ I knew she was encouraging me to leave. That is why she ignored me every time._

Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
she's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

_It was weird but I saw her again. She was new at the school but this time she smiled at me. The ice queen really smiled. Then one of my old "school mate" called. "She died."_

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

_Now that she was already dead yet she was just congratulating me of finding a right lover. But she was crying that she never got a chance to be my best friend back then. I smiled a bit remembering what had happened at the airport when I left. She hugged me in front of everyone._

_I was walking with my lover. "Ryoma, are you alright?" I turned. "Ah Shusuke I was remembering my first friend." "Really, why?" "She's just the girl I was looking for." With that I dragged my husband with me to see the tennis match with him. 'Ryoko Kyuu Echizen Fuji the girl that lives from a disorder and now playing tennis is also my adopted daughter at age 12.' I looked at the sky. At age 25 and your husband age 27 there is nothing I can't forget._

By Lilspring

Well this song fiction was weird but I love this paring at first it was Ryoma and Sakuno but I can't help it Ryoma needs a first crush and no it is not a Mary sue it is my Imaginary character… yes she will never end up with him.


End file.
